1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support and sliding system for an extractable shelf for an oven, preferably of the household type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household ovens equipped with a cavity for cooking foods that is sealable during use by means of a door, are known in the art. The cavities are normally enamel-coated and comprise: a top wall, a bottom wall, two opposing sidewalls and a rear wall on which a bulkhead can be positioned, which at times is provided with a central opening and contains a fan.
Support and sliding systems for extractable shelves for the ovens, such as cookie sheets, dripping pans or grills are known in the art. The shelves are normally used to support the foods during the cooking process.
Support and sliding systems that utilize the use of guides made of metal rod to facilitate the insertion of the shelves, are similarly known.
Shapes of the guides such as to stop the sliding of the shelf, both during insertion into the cavity to prevent contact with the enamel of the cavity rear wall, when the shelf is inserted in the cavity itself, and during the extraction of the shelf in order to position the foods to be cooked or removing the foods once cooked without having to extract the entire shelf from the guides and without it falling out, are likewise known.